How dare you?
by Sookies
Summary: Eric's wife has been missing over a year. When a pack of wolves finds her, something horrible has happed to her. Eric does everything to help Sookie get her sanity back. Post DitF.
1. Chapter 1: Did you notice the cut?

**How dare you?**

**Chapter one**

**Did you notice the cut?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is full of angst and pain. Do not read it if you are under the age of sixteen. This story contains sexual offense.**

**This story takes place a year and two months after the events in Dead in Family.**

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

* * *

><p>She has been missing over a year. That year has been the worst year of my life. Pam says I should move on my life. Everyone knows that she is dead. Even I know it but I don't accept it. I will not accept until I see her dead body.<p>

I have looked everywhere. Everyone has been looking. Every vampire in the Area 5 has been looking. The whole state has been looking.

Everyone says that she ran away and died. Even Pam. I don't believe it because I felt the bond broke. She didn't do it. She begged me for help. I let her down.

All my nights I sit in here, Fangtasia on my throne. I don't have no other place to go. Everything reminds me of her. I'm nothing without her. She is everything to me. I'm still the Sheriff of Area 5 but I do not take care of my duties. Pam takes care of them for me. I'm pathetic.

I notice Pam is talking to my phone. Normally I don't care but something about her expression makes me interested. She walks to me. "Eric, I think you want to answer this call", she hands the phone to me. I put it on my ear and say: "Northman."

"Hello Sheriff. This is Alcide Herveaux. I call you because the pack of Monroe has found a container full of female supes." Okay, I don't really know why Pam think I'd be interested about this. "Their leader, Josh Wilson just called me to come help. I came to think that Sookie might be there. He said that one woman looked a lot like her", Herveaux teels me before I can reply. I'm suddenly interested.

"Where are you now?" I ask.

"I'm now in Ruston. I'm driving to Monroe. I don't yet know the exact location of the women."

"I'll come. See you in Monroe. I'll call you soon", I hang up. I put the phone in my pocket. I turn to Pam: "Sookie might be in Monroe."

"Are you going?" she asks and looks doubtful.

"Yes, I'll leave right now. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure. I can drive. Or do you want to?"

"I'll drive. Go tell Thalia that she will be in charge tonight. I'll quickly grab something from my office", I say and walk away to my office. I open the drawer of my desk. I smile and feel bloody tears in my eyes as I see a picture of her and I smiling together. She's so beautiful. I truly hope she's in Monroe.

"Eric?" Pam is standing in the door. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah. Get in my car", I say as we walk out of the bar. After that we both remain quiet.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later I stop on a gas station. Pam goes to the cafeteria to buy some True Blood for us. I stay in the car and call Alcide. He answers on the third ring. "Do you already know the location of women?" I ask.<p>

"Yes. The pack found the container in near of a small lake. I'm almost there", he tells me the driving instructions and hangs up the phone. I go to the cafeteria and find Pam drinking her blood. She hands me a bottle of blood and I quickly pour it into my throat. "Drink your blood. We need to go", I say to her. She drinks her blood and grabs my hand. "Eric... Do you remember that we have done this many times before without any result? She might not be there."

I grunt: "I know that. Let's go." I drive like a crazy. This certainly isn't the first time me and Pam had gone seeking for Sookie because some idiot had seen a dead blond woman. But I knew this Josh Wilson. He was trustworthy and he had helped to search Sookie with his pack a couple months before. I'm sure she is there.

"She is there. She is there. She is there. She is there.", I tell myself quietly. Or at least I think so. I'm not sure because Pam looks at me like I'm insane. "Eric, are you okay?"

I do not answer. My eyes stay on the road. We're almost there. I see many cars at in front of me. I park quickly and make my way out of the car. Pam does the same. I hear a lot of crying and chaos. Without a word we run with vampire speed to the lawn where about thirty women are laying and sitting. They are only covered with blankets. They are surrounded by nurses and doctors and their loved ones. It's a total chaos. Medical assistants are trying to calm down panicing humans. The police is interrogating the sanest women.

I smell her. She is there. I see her. She isn't conscious. A nurse is giving her some medication. I run to her. She looks terrible. She doesen't look like my Sookie anymore. She so skinny. Too skinny. Her bones stick out of her body. She has been beaten and bitten. The nurse notices me: "Sir, you cannot be here. Reletives only."

"I'm her husband", I answer to her. Sookie's heart beat is so low. If I could suffocate I'd be doing it now. The nurse says something else but don't listen. Pam says something to her. I bend down as bite on my wrist and put it on her open mouth. The nurse tries to stop me but Pam makes her silent and makes her to leave. She goes to seek some information from the police. In the first time in thousnad years I'm praying. I'm praying that my lover will recover. I bite my thumb and roll it over her cheek until my blood heals the skin. Then I start to work with her body. As I toss the blanket she has been covered by away I feel even sicker thanI was before. Her body has been beaten to flesh. I heal the wounds everywhere and when I think she's fine I open her legs and see the real damage.

She has been circumcised. If I could vomit I would.

Sookie starts to regain her consciousness. I quickly cover her with the blanket. I take her hand and hold it. I try to make my face look whole and frearless. But insade I'm in peaces. Who could dare to hurt this so beautiful and kind creature? My eyes start to fill with bloody tears. I turn away to wipe them away.

"Eric?" the most melodic voice calls. I have missed it so much. I turn my face to her. I can see tears on her cheeks. She smiles the most beautiful smile to me.

"Sookie", I say and kiss her cheek. Suddenly she starts to panic and stares at me. "How long have I been in here? Did you heal me? You saw it. You saw the cut." She's in panic and seems to have trouble with breathing.

"Lover. Breathe. I'm here." I take her into my arms and hold her as she cries.

Whoever did this to her I will revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: If I was faster

**How dare you?**

**Chapter two**

**If I was faster**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is full of angst and pain. Do not read it if you are under the age of sixteen. This story contains sexual offense. **

**This story takes place thirteen months after the events of Dead in Family.**

**All characters belong to Charlaine Harris. **

* * *

><p>"Are you cold?" I ask her after a few minutes after I have been holding her as I realise she's only wrapped in a blanket. She nods and I give her my coat. I see Pam approaching us. "Sookie. Good to see ya. We've been missing you", my child greets.<p>

"Hey Pam", my lover says.

"Pam, I think that I have a pair of sweatpants in my car. Go get them for Sookie", I say. Pam goes immediately and returs in a few seconds. "There you go." She hands the black way too big pants for her to her.

Sookie straightens herself a bit as she pulls the pants on. She doesn't manage doing that very well so help her. After that she returns to lay on my lap. Pam sits next to us on the lawn. "Some police officer is apparently trying to come talk with you Sookie", Pam says and I notice a woman police officer and the same nurse, who earlier tried to help her, are slowly approaching us.

Both of them are looking some sort of scared. I raise my right eyebrow. "Do you need something?" I ask. They look bemused and start to hurry to us. "Yes. I'm police officer Dakota Afua. I need to ask some routine questions from her. Is that okay?" the police offer says. The nurse just stares at Pam.

"Yes", Sookie says and straightens herself from my lap.

"What is your name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse."

"Okay. And you are?" she questions me and Pam as she writes down to her notepad. "Eric Northman. I'm her husband", I say. Sookie looks at me weirdly. I don't really know she does that but I'll ask her later.

"I'm Pam Ravenscroft. I'm Eric's child." The officer looks us stunned but does not say anything.

"Umm... I'm sorry but I can I ask you something, sir?" the nurse interrupts and continues before I can reply. "Are you a Vampire? And are you too, miss?" she asks from me and Pam. What a verbose idiot.

"Yes we are. Now could you just do your job and help her?" Pam takes the words out of my mouth. Good girl.

"Ann, do your job", officer Afua says to the nurse and turns back to Sookie. "Miss, do you have been tortured? You do not look as hurt as the others."

"Yeah I have. Eric healed me with his blood."

The nurse listens her heart beat with a stethoscope. "She was barely breathing just a few minutes ago. But now her heart beat is steady", she says.

"That's good. Do you know how long you have been gone?"

"No. Maybe two months?" Sookie answers uncertainly.

"She has been missing thirteen months", I tell her.

"Oh my god! Really?" She looks shocked. I nod.

"Miss, I know that this is very hard time for you but do you have any idea of who kept you away those months?"

"Yeah I kinda do. They didn't ever tell their names but think I knew one of them. Her name is Arlene Fowler. We used to work together. When she saw me she told the men to watch out because I'm apparently 'a crazy witch'", Sookie says and chuckls. By 'crazy witch' she means her telepathy. Only Pam and I understand what she truly means. "They always told us that we were locked up there 'cause we've been banging Vampires. They're some folks from the Fellowship of the Sun, I think", Sookie tells her. Pam and I exchange some cold looks. This isn't good. The Fellowship has caused many troubles in the Supe community this year after the Shifters and Weres came to public.

"Okay. Other women have said that they were locked in a small room together. Were you?" the officer asks.

"Yeah, I was too. But they didn't hurt me so badly as they hurt some others. I think Arlene's name-calling saved my ass. They were scared of me."

'Oh, didn't hurt you as badly? Those fuckers circumcised you!' I think but I don't say it out loud.

"Alright. That's all I need to know for this far. I let nurse to help you to the hospital", the officer Afua leaves and the nurse asks: "Can you walk on your own or do I need to get a stretcher, miss?"

"Pam, here's my keys. Take my car and drive to the hospital", I hand my keys to her and she leaves.

"I can walk on my own", Sookie says and stands up. She instantly starts to fall but because I'm faster than her, I grab her on my arms. "I'll carry you." She just smiles to me.

I love carrying Sookie on my arms. A year ago she didn't weight almost anything but she was soft. Now she is just skin and bones and looks sick. It makes me feel bad. After all of this shit is over I'll start feed her until she has the old perfect curvy divine body.

The nurse tells to lay her down to a stretcher. As I do so, she pushes the stretcher into an ambulance. I step in and take Sookie's hand and on my hold. We just stare at each other. As the car starts to move I begin to think the night she was kidnapped.

Her work shift had just ended. She called me. I remember the call perfectly.

I was sitting on my throne in Fangtasia as she called. _"Hey hunk. Whatcha doing?"_ she said in a seductive voice. _"I fell a little bit horny tonight."_

"Oh really?" I laughed.

_"Yeah baby. Would you like to see how horny I am? Would you like to see me?"_

"Yes, of course I would. Where's my horny girl right now?"

_"In the parking lot of Merlotte's. Sitting in my car. It was a slowly night. I had a few drinks with Tara." _Sookie usually didn't drink so it had to be a really boring night.

"Oh? Would you like to come to my place and use your horny spirit to me?" I felt myself hard. I didn't have anything else to do tonight and I was ready to go and have fun with Sookie.

_"Sure. I'm on my way. I hope you can wait a while." _I heard her car engine start.

"Yep. But try not to lose your-" I said as I heard her scream as her car door opened. Then I started to hear some indistinct groans. _"What the fuck you think you're doin'?!" _she suddenly yelled to someone else. "Sookie? What's going on?" I asked.

_"Get away of me! Tara!" _she cried.

Now I was truly worried. "Sookie?!" I yelled to the phone.

Then I heard her friend, Tara's voice: _"What the hell you think you're doing?! Let go of her!"_

_"Eric! Tara get my phone!" _my lover cried.

_"Eric?"_ Tara spoke to Sookie's phone.

"What the hell is happening in there?!"

_"Some assholes are... Sookie! Eric- some dudes are taking Sook. I can't do anything..." _she was crying. _"A man punched me right into my face as I tried to help her. Sam! Sam ya need to come here! Sam, help!"_

"I'll come there. I'll call Bill Compton, he'll be there before me", I hung up the phone and called quickly to Compton. Compton told me that he'd be on his way to Merlotte's. I thought I'd be pissed if Compton would have a chance to play the hero to Sookie again. But now it seemed the dumbest thing ever. I'd be happy if Compton would have saved her.

I went to tell Pam and took her into my arms and flew to the sky faster than ever before.

As we made our way to Merlotte's about ten minutes later I saw everybody on the ground. Compton had been covered with silver chains. Tara had been tied up on a tree. The Shifter had changed himself as a dog. He was stuck in a iron cage and he couldn't change back to himself.

"Oh shit", Pam said behind me. Truly oh shit. I walked to the Shifter and freed him. Pam did the same to Tara. The Shifter changed back to himself immediately. "Take the chains off from Compton", I said to him. I walked to a place where was a huge spot of blood. Sookie's blood. I felt trough the bond that she was dying. I couldn't acknowledge her location. Then the bond broke.

Her friends had tried to do their everything. But it wasn't enough, she was still taken. I wasn't fast enough.

And now things may never return the way they were.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Leaving a review is always appreciate. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be updated soon.**


End file.
